mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Flandre Scarlet
250px}} is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet from Touhou Project. She first appeared in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil as the Extra Stage Boss. Like her sister, Flandre is a vampire. She has lived for over 495 years, forced to live in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion due to her unstable personality and destructive power. Flandre knows very little of the world outside of the mansion and has virtually no fighting experience as a result of this, despite her abilities. As a result of her power and inexperience, she often unintentionally destroys anything she gets her hands on. During the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, after Remilia's plan to blot out the sun fails, Flandre becomes inspired to venture outside and leaves the basement. Patchouli Knowledge immediately summons a raincloud around the mansion to prevent her from leaving. Remilia, who is now trapped outside of her mansion due to the same raincloud, visits Reimu to request her assistance. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by RicePigeon, Kurogane and Seravy. Kurogane's Version 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 9999 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Ricepigeon's Version This version of Flandre is a three-button character that plays more like a traditional fighter, without reliance on projectiles. She also has a manual power charge that can be performed by pressing . Holding or next to the edge of the stage will cause Flandre to cling to it for as long as the button is pressed. This version sports a whopping 170 attack stat, allowing her to quickly decimate an opponent without having to ever use a single hyper. However, she is a glass cannon with only 666 life, allowing the opponent to easily KO Flandre with a single combo if given the opportunity. Besides her physical frailty, the rate at which she gains power from attacks is the same as an ordinary character, giving her trouble with building meter for her EX specials and hypers outside of manually charging power. 'Stats' *Life: 666 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 170 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | |}} | Uses 500 power.|}} or | |}} | on 3rd & 4th hit. Requires 500 power.|}} ] or [ ] | |}} ] | Requires 500 power.|}} | on and versions.|}} 'Hypers' | on 1st hit. Requires spellcard selected. Requires 1000 power.|}} | Duration: 10 seconds. Requires spellcard selected. Requires 1000 power.|}} | Requires spellcard selected. Requires 1000 power.|}} |Creates 3 A.I. controlled clones. Duration changes depending on amount of power. Requires spellcard selected. Requires 1500 power, uses 1500~3000 power.|}} | Requires spellcard selected. Requires 2000 power.|}} | Requires spellcard selected. Requires 2000 power.|}} | Hits Fullscreen. Requires spellcard selected. Requires 3000 power.|}} | on final hit. Requires spellcard selected. Requires 3000 power.|}} |OHKO Does not work on Fujiwara no Mokou Requires spellcard selected. Requires 3000 power|}} Seravy's Version Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 9999 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Palette Gallery File:SeravyFlandrepal1.png|Original File:SeravyFlandrepal2.png| File:SeravyFlandrepal3.png| File:SeravyFlandrepal4.png| File:SeravyFlandrepal5.png| File:SeravyFlandrepal6.png| File:SeravyFlandrepal7.png|Patchouli Knowledge's colours File:SeravyFlandrepal8.png|Sakuya Izayoi's colours File:SeravyFlandrepal9.png|Remilia Scarlet's colours File:SeravyFlandrepal10.png|Youmu Konpaku's colours File:SeravyFlandrepal11.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji's colours File:SeravyFlandrepal12.png| Videos Trivia *Flandre Scarlet is also an assist for Donalddesu's version of Ronald McDonald. Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:VampiresCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Strikers Category:2000's Characters